Beauty and the Beast
by CimentSemantique
Summary: Future AU, done for my French class last spring much like that one Cinderella parody.


Un manuscrit d'il y a longtemps dans le lointain futur un jour racontera l'histoire qui suit ci-dessous, et qui se passe dans un futur nettement moins lointain.

Il était une fois, quelque petits pays qui eurent le mauvais gout de se faire une vilaine grosse guerre. Longtemps elle dura, et longtemps il eu des enterrements en masse de tout les braves soldats – si longtemps que, au fil des décennies, on oublia la cause de tout ça. Stressés et détruis, tout les gouvernements motivés que par le désire de triompher on mit leurs chercheurs à l'épreuve : construire une arme, quelconque et peut importe, qui leur gagnera la guerre. Triomphalement, l'un d'eux fini par bien trouver une bombe biologique je ne souviens plus qui ni comment, mais le résultat se trouva dévastateur. Les fleuves devinrent empoisonnés, les nuages acidulés, et la brise pestilentielle. La peste ravagea les populations, et les morts et les mutations se prouvèrent la norme dans les grandes villes. On fini par oublier les pays dans la misère et la guerre dans la souffrance. Autant d'années passèrent dans cette paix douloureuse que dans la guerre, et puis elle continua. La nature recommença à vivre de nouveau, mais la science fut oubliée. Les monstres, qui nuent existés depuis bien des millénaires, revinrent peupler les grandes forêts noires et les longs champs désolés. Les survivants de la peste eurent des descendants, et leurs descendants eurent de même, jusqu'à tout fut oublié et plus personne ne restait pour se souvenir de la tragédie d'antan.

Dans ce monde né d'apocalypse, dans un village ni faible ni fort, vivaient une famille dont la mère se trouvait depuis longtemps morte, faute de radiation ou de peste toujours en attente. Il restait donc le veuf et ses trois filles, toute belles et charmantes. Les ainées, fières comme des étalons, passèrent leur temps à se vautrer et à se faire belles. La benjamine, par contre, n'eu jamais connu sa mère, et par conséquent développa une tendance mystérieuse à avoir rien à faire avec les coquetteries des ses sœurs. Elle préférait passer son temps au soleil, dans les clairières du petit bois près de sa maison. Elle adorait les chansons des oiseaux et les bruissements des feuilles, et le petit _flic-flac-floc _ des ruisseaux. Le père, pour fournir à ses filles ainées les belles choses qu'elles demandaient sans cesse, passa sa vie en voyage et accumula une fortune non sans importance. En début de compte, tout le monde était heureux. Mais les chemins les plus rapides et les plus surs pour les marchands ambulants développèrent une méchante tendance à fournir aux brigands des accès faciles aux richesses qui passèrent dans les parages, et le père, comme tellement d'autres, commença à prendre d'autres chemins à travers les montagnes et les forêts hantées.

Une vielle ou les nuages orageux rongeaient les coins du ciel, le pauvre homme se rendit conte qu'il allait bientôt se faire mouiller avec enthousiasme, et se précipita pour trouver un abri. Se désespérant de ne rein trouver, il se jeta dans un buisson – et merveille que voila ! Derrière, caché à travers les feuilles, il y avait une grande clairière ou aucun nuage ne rôdait, ou les buissons des fleurs jaunes magnifiques entouraient un château moyen mais beau, couvert de lianes et de fenêtres qui brillaient au soleil. L'homme, confus mais rassuré, poussa un cri de joie et se dirigea vers de bâtiment. Arrivé à la porte, l'homme leva le poing pour frapper, mais quelle surprise ! La porte s'ouvra toute seule, sans valet, mais avec un grincement vide comme une brise d'automne, effrayant le pauvre marchand. Mais il se souvint des nuages ténébreux, et il continua vers les entrailles du château.

C'était un château bizarre. Il y avait ni hôte ni servant, ni garde ni rien. Mystérieusement, tout fonctionnait tout seul, avec le même grincement à tous les coups. À la cuisine, il eu un repas chaud dont le marchand se régala dans une des chambres, il eu un lit préparé et confortable, et il décida d'y passer la nuit – la nuit, qui fut remplit de rêves étranges et troublés, et l'homme se réveilla tendu et désespéré à partir. Et sortant, hâtant, il notât les buissons de fleurs jaunes. Qu'elles étaient belles ! Sa plus jeune fille, il se dit, serait heureuse d'en avoir une. Il tendit donc la main pour en cueillir une, mais soudainement une voix l'arrêta :

« Halte-la, étranger ! Que faites-vous de mes fleurs ? »

Le marchand, alarmé, se tourna en panique mais ne vit personne. « J'en cueille une pour la donner à ma plus jeune fille, qui adore les belles choses de la nature. »

« Ça va pas, non ? Ce ne sont pas vos fleurs. Regardez ces buissons et dites-moi : est ce qu'elles ressemblent a des fleurs sauvages ? Non, hein ! Quelqu'un les garde, hein ! Elles ne sont pas des fleurs sauvages ! Ce sont _mes_ fleurs, et ce sont les plus belles choses dans mon palais, qui est pauvre en toute sorte d'autres choses. Comme la nourriture, par exemple ! Vous aviez mangé mon repas, hier soir, quand je me lavais, et j'ai faim. J'allais vous laisser, mais au prix d'une fleur, je ferais de vous mon prochain repas ! »

L'homme se jeta à genoux pour prier la pitié de la voix lugubre :

« Ayez pitié, seigneur ! Il y avait personne dans le château et je me suis dit qu'il était vide, magique ! Et d'abord, ce n'est même pas marqué, qu'il ne faut pas toucher aux fleurs ! »

« Peut importe ! J'ai toujours faim. L'hiver approche et il me manque des réserves, mais je vous trouve dodu et bien adapté au congélateur. »

« Vous n'avez donc pas besoin de me manger immédiatement, seigneur ! Vous avez le temps de trouver à manger ! Laissez-moi partir je vous donnerais bien quelque chose en échange ! »

« Hélas, je ne peux laisser mon jardin, car il y a des coquins qui prennent mes fleurs, et aucune bête s'y intéresse à entrer dans mon domaine. Mais vous voulez bien me donner quelque chose en échange de votre vie ? »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Très bien. Donnez-moi une de vos filles. Si elle est fidele à son père comme toute fille doit être, elle prendra votre place dans mon frigo. »

Le marchand pâlit, mais accepta.

« Marchez vers la fontaine, au bout du jardin, lui dit la voix, et vous y trouveriez une boussole. Elle vous indiquera le chemin le plus court à votre maison, et elle indiquera à votre fille comment revenir chez moi. »

Le marchand suivit ces instructions et trouva bien la boussole, qui lui indiqua bien le chemin de retour. Ses filles, heureuses de lui revoir, car elles étaient inquiètes en voyant l'orage, lui demandaient avec intérêt le récit de son voyage. Il raconta tout, et le plus il dit, le plus ses filles eurent l'air navré. Le récit fut suivit par un silence inconfortable. Et soudain, la deuxième fille dit :

« T'a bien fait, la, papa. Forcement, on ne peut pas te renvoyer, car t'est le seul à rapporter de l'argent à la maison et nous ne somment pas mariées il faut donc que l'une de nous parte. »

Et l'ainée dit : « Oui, et ce n'est pas pour nous que t'a fait gaffe. Envois-donc la plus jeune, pour qui tu as volé la fleur. »

Et la plus jeune ne dit rien, mais hocha la tête tristement pour indiquer qu'elle irait bien au château hanté.

Il eu donc, le prochain jour, un triste départ. La fille pris son cheval, la boussole, et quelques équipements pour éviter de se faire manger avant d'arriver au château, et elle parti. Son père fut accablé, mais ses sœurs, pourtant amères de voir leur sœur partir, se disaient qu'au moins il y avait moins de compétition maintenant.

La route était longe et grise, mais la jeune fille continua à chevaucher dans la direction que lui indiquait la boussole. Elle arriva, en plein milieux de la nuit, aux buissons à fleurs jaunes que lui avait rappelées son père, et elle y entra en se serrant à sa croupe. Une fois entrée, elle descendit du cheval pour regarder avec merveille la belle pelouse, mais le cheval poussa un hennissement de terreur et fila pour se cacher sous la fontaine. Confuse, la fille se tourna et se trouva nez-a-nez avec le seigneur du château : un grand loup, un énorme loup gris, avec de grands crocs blancs et de grands yeux jaunes. Ses pattes d'avant, par contre, étaient des mains d'homme, des mains qui tordaient la terre nerveusement et dont les ongles étaient franchement plutôt sales.

« C'est vous, la fille du marchand ? »

« C'est vous, qui mangez le marchands quand ils vous cueillent une petite fleur ? »

« C'est moi. »

« Et bien, c'est moi aussi. »

« Voila qu'est bien. Suivez-moi. »

Le loup mena la fille au château, ou elle fit impressionnée comme son père par la mécanique de tout. « Je suis triste de devoir mourir, elle se dit, mais au moins c'est intéressant. »

Elle se trouva alors dans la salle à manger ou, au lieu de se faire manger elle-même, on lui présenta un plat somptueux de nourriture exotique. Confuse, elle se dit que le loup essayait probablement de lui mettre plus de peau sur les os pour qu'elle soit plus ragoutante à la longue. Ils mangèrent tout deux en silence, et quand le souper fut fini le loup s'excusa en indiquant a la fille le chemin de sa propre chambre, ou elle trouva un petit lit confortable et une grande fenêtre qui lui montra la bonne partie du jardin. Le loup, de son coté, louait secrètement la beauté de la fille. Ni l'un ni l'autre dormi ce soir-la.

Midi venu, la fille se leva pour trouver le château vide – du moins, le loup n'essaya pas de lui parler, et elle ne le vit pas. L'après-midi se passa de cette façon, et se ne fut qu'au crépuscule que le loup se montra, soudainement, et effrayant le cheval encore. La fille trouva ca quand même un tout petit peu impoli, mais elle ne dit rien.

« Que faites-vous ? grogna le loup.

« Je regarde le coucher du soleil près de votre fontaine, et j'évite de toucher à vos fleurs. Que faites-vous, seigneur ? »

« Je me promène. Promenez-vous avec moi. »

La fille sentait que maintenant elle allait se faire manger, mais la promenade se passa calmement, et le loup fit preuve d'esprit et d'humeur non sans valeur. La longue promenade fini, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger ou il eu encore un bon repas ou la fille ne perdit aucune jambe ni aucun bras a l'assiette du loup, et ils se parlèrent pendant un moment avant d'aller se coucher tranquillement, chacun de son coté.

Des journées et des semaines passèrent de cette façon, et toujours la fille ne fit pas mangée. Elle n'y comprenait toujours rien et elle était toujours agacée d'être emprisonnée à cause d'une sale fleur, mais aucun mal ne lui arriva. Un soir même, le loup se tourna avant de partir, demandant :

« M'aimiez-vous ? »

La fille, surprise, répondit non, et le loup disparut. Le temps passait toujours, avec l'intervention occasionnelle de la question bizarre, avec la réponse toujours au négatif.

Avec le temps qui passe viens les changements dans la vie des autres, et un jour la fille eu l'information que l'ainée de ses sœurs allait se marier a un riche seigneur. Elle pria au loup de lui laisser aller, et après des heures de supplications il lui donna permission.

« A une condition. Tu porteras cet anneau au doigt, sans l'enlever, et tu sentiras une piqure quand il faut que tu reviennes. »

La fille était bien d'accord, et elle parti pour le mariage parée avec élégance. Sa famille et le reste du village, surpris de la voir en un morceau, mais heureux, lui accordèrent toute l'honneur que réquisit la belle-sœur d'un seigneur. La fête dura longtemps et ses sœurs ne voulaient pas la laisser partir, se régalant des histoires qu'elle avait rapportées du château, mais la fille put partir quand son doigt se mit à piquer. En revenant, elle trouva le loup anxieux mais content de la revoir.

Les semaines continuèrent à passer, avec les mêmes promenades et les mêmes repas et la même petite question et la même réponse. A chaque fois, le loup parti sans autre mot, mais la fille se senti de plus en plus coupable il ne lui avait jamais rien fait, le loup. Il était plutôt bien aimable, quand on y pensait. Mais la fille ne voulait rien lui dire au sujet, et les fleurs jaunes étaient toujours aussi belles en hiver qu'en été.

Pendait l'hiver, la deuxième sœur se maria, et la fille demanda encore au loup de la laisser aller participer au mariage, et le loup lui donna encore permission a la même condition. Ses sœurs, la voyant arriver, la prisent immédiatement de coté pour lui parler de leurs vies et lui demander tout les détails sur la sienne. La fête dura encore plus longtemps que la première, et la fille était tellement occupée a s'amuser qu'elle se senti pas la piqure au doigt tout de suite. Quand elle la senti enfin, elle paniqua et essaya de partir – ses sœurs, faisant des efforts pour l'empêcher, lui rappelèrent que c'était un loup auprès duquel elle voulait retourner, un loup qui voulait la manger, et que c'était une mauvaise idée, et qu'elle pourrait facilement rester au village. Mais la fille fit un effort, et partit au grand galop.

Elle retrouva le loup, gisant près de la fontaine, mourant. Elle se précipita vers lui avec désespoir, et vit la pénible levée et descente de sa poitrine.

« Pourquoi n'est-tu pas venu plus tôt ? » lui reprocha le loup.

« Je te demande pardon, loup, dit-elle, je n'ai pas senti la piqure tout de suite. Que se passe-t-il ? Te sens-tu malade ? »

« Tu est revenu trop tard. Je meurs. »

Le loup arrêta de respirer. La fille se mit à sangloter, en disant que c'était sa faute, qu'elle aurait du revenir plus tôt, et qu'elle avait passée des mois à raconter des bêtises par ce que le loup, elle l'aimait bien, a la fin. Elle posa ses lèvres contre le front de la bête en pleurant.

Et soudainement il eu a craquement de tonnerre, et la peau du loup devint souple et glissante, et tomba pour révéler qu'il y avait un bel homme noble mais en grand besoin de bain sous la fourrure. La fille, choquée, se dégageât tout de suite et l'homme se mit à bouger. Il ouvrit un œil, puis un autre, et sourit un peu nerveusement par ce qu'il était sale et il avait froid. La fille lui passa la cape et il se couvrit, et se raclant la gorge pour pouvoir s'expliquer.

« Je suis né homme. Un jour, j'ai commis l'erreur de tuer le fauve d'un savant fou, que me greffa la peau du loup au corps comme punition, et par quelque magie me condamna à rester ainsi tant qu'aucune femme ne veuille m'aimer en dépit de mon apparence. Toi, tu m'as sauvée de ça, et je te remercie. »

Et après plusieurs longs bains et un mariage obligatoire auquel le père et les sœurs de la fille eurent quelques objections, ils vécurent heureux ensemble jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.


End file.
